Green eyes
by The Grady sisters
Summary: this fanfic has all my favourites such as minnyvengers and Clintasha. ok, that's my sisters but who cares. My main caracter will come in other fanfics too so keep your eyes open for Cat, and better don't belive everything you read in chapt. 1 because it will be full of lies thaat I will reveal in later chapters. sooooo enjoi.
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes

**Natasha was in a very good mood. She and her partner Clint had been tracking one of **_**them**_** for almost over a month now. It was a challenge.**

**He had been caught spying on S.H.I.E.L.D. and althou they had not seen his face they could almost identify him exactly. **

**He would be male, small for his age, about 24,try to get to kill anybody and he would look like a monster, simply because they always did. **

**As far as they knew the boys were some genetical experiment. **

**Because they looked, and behaved more like an animal than a human. The fun thing at this whole mission was, that you never knew what animal they would resemble, and in wich way. **

**They would bet on it and the winner would get something from the looser. They had to be quick and silent, because these boys had heightened senses and they needed him alive to find out how he had gotten into one of the most protected security bases there was. **

**But he was very fast and knew how to hide. Natasha hated waiting and they were currently doing exatly that.**

**They were sittig on a roof over a run down house were they hoped the boy was. But it was worth it. Then they saw him. He was walking across the street, hood low in his face.**

**Clint got out his bow. If he focused on something, no amount of running could save that something. He breathed out, and shot. However, the hooded figure stiffened at the last moment and got out of the way. **

**But not fast enough. The arrow hit in the shoulder, wounding him quite badly. But he could still run, and that is what he did. They got off the roof and followed the blood trail running into a forest. It went to a small clearing, and then stopped.**

"**Where did he go, he can't have vanished. Can he? Or do they breed chameleon people now?" Clint sounded confused and annoied. **

**It was probably because he had missed his actual goal. But he was right Natasha thought. He could not have vanished that quickly. Especially not with that wound. She stomped the ground hard at having missed their target and jumbed as the ground opened it's eyes. **

**Then it attacked her. It was their target who had hidden in the moss. Perfectly camoflaged in it's green clothes. **

**The fight was over quickly, as Natasha had a gun, Clint had his bow and the boy was hurt and surprisinly seemed weaponless. **

**As they took off the hood of the unconcious boy they cused. He had a mask of leaves on. They left it were it was to reveal his face when they were back at the helicarrier to collect the bets then. **

**Arrived at the Helicarrier they hieved the limp form in before climbing in themselves. "Good work agent Barton, agent Romanoff."**

**Sayd Phil Coulson as he secured the captive to the floor. With the arms cuffed to one end and the legs to the other end. **

"**I will need to take a blood sample before he wakes up." Said the doc. When that was done, he retreated, as the boy opened his eyes. That was when Natasha noticed somthing was wrong. He was small, even for one of **_**them**_**, and his eyes were almost too . . . **

**well. She wasn't exactly sure what. But it wasn't right. **_**Screw that!**_** She thought,**_** you're just paranoid. If anything is wrong you will see soon enought. I hope he doesn't hiss.**_

**That was her biggest fear. Because some of them were just not capable of speaking. Instead they hiss or growl. If so they had gone through a lot of work for nothing. **

"**Well, let's see what we have this time." Said Phil, and pulled off the mask. As soon as he did, everyone in the room gasped. Their captive was a girl, and about 12 years old. **

**She hissed.**

_**Crap! All that work for nothing. I can't belive that she is actually a girl. She doesn't even look that weird. Well, exept for the green eyes and the fangs!**_**"**

**Ok guys. We'll put her down and hope that the doc can get anything from her body. It took a moment for that to sink into Natashas head.**

**They were going to kill a little girl. She wanted to protest, but she knew, that this girl had probably killed quite a few people and would not stop. **

**She took the syringe and . . .**

**as soon as the girl saw it, she went berserk. She struggled and twisted, and soon blood was running down her wrists and ankles that she had rubbed at her bonds in an desperate try to free herself. **

**Tasha packed the syinge away and tried to calm the little girl down, like you would an frightened animal. She stoked her hair, and made cooing noises. The girl gave her a weird look and opened her mouth as if to speak. "Do you know how creepy that is?"**

Hey guys. I am gonna do a few fanfictions about Cat (the little girl) because you can only do so many stories in one crossover. In each story I will reveal more about her.


	2. Chapter 2 escape

Chapter two

"Do you know how creepy that is?"

**she knew that she shouldn't have said anything, but she wasn't too keen on being put down like a dog either. **

**But their reactions were hilarious. The red haired woman jumped back, the guy playing with his bow dropped it, and the strickt looking man in the uncomfortable suit actually fell off his seat. **

**She would have laughed out loud, but she didn't. She was not known without reason as the best that place could come up with. So she put up an emotionless mask and laughed inside her head. **

**They looked at each other and by the way they did it she kew that it wold have been better if she had just kept her mouth shut. **

**But it was out now, and she tended not to weep about spilled beans. A sack was pulled over her head and she was carried through a few corridoors. She was just wondering how long the way could possibly be, when she felt she was heing chained to a chair. **

**She wondered what torchering was awaitening her, but she knew somethings they did not. And if they did know, that would be used against her. Well, that's what she told herself. **

**Actually, she was just too proud to tell them anything. It was her greatest weakness. She would not tell them anything, even if her life depended on it. Not even that she was hungry or something, just out of sheer principle. **

**So, as the sack was pulled off her head, she started daydreaming. It was her tactic to not answer questions. No one could talk to her while she was in this state, unless they didn't mind talking to a rock. Because that was what it felt like to talk to her at the moment. **

**It also distracted her from the pain they might or might not, inflict in her. Her wrists were pounding where she had rubbed the skin off. **

**She regretted showing weakness, but she had learnt to hate syringes. Long story. She didn't know what awaited her, but she knew that she wouldn't tell them anything. **

**Two days later**

**Natasha stormed out of the interrogation room. It had been two day now! Two days. And all she had achieved was that the little girl was staring at the wall. **

**She hadn't done anything else. Since they had chained her to the chair.**

**She didn't sleep, she refused to eat, all she did was stare at the wall. Natasha had tried everything. **

**She tried being nice, she tried blackmail, bribery, she got angry, she pretended being intimidating, she even pretended being another prisoner. **

**It just didn't work. And it infuriated her. She sometimes prodded her to check if she wasn't just talking with a corpse. But she was also worried. The girl hadn't eaten in days. Or slept. That would soon kill her. **

**Then Natasha had an idea. She got a bowl of food, and went back into the cell. She sat infront of the girl and genly prised her mouth open. **

**At that point she noticed just how weak her prisoner had become. A few days ago she wouldn't have managed this. **

**Knowing that Fury was watching she took a spoon full of food, put it in the girls mouth, and closed it. Then she looked her direktly in the eye and said: "I swear, if you do not swallow now, I will push the food down your throat with the handle of this spoon." **

**The girl seemed to think for a while weighing down her possibilities. It took too long, but just as Natasha tried to open her mouth to prove her point, the little girls eyes widened and she swallowed. **

"**That wasn't that difficult now was it?" she asked and got the next spoonfull. This time it was a bit more difficult to open her mouth, but she managed. **

**After she had forced down a decent amount of food Natasha got a glass of water. She got that down with a few threats too. **

**And she was starting to understand how this girl thought. It wasn't even that complex. The girl was too proud to tell anyone anything. **

**The problem was, to get her to acually speak. Tasha thought back to the only time she had heard her speak. And then she thought of something. It was low, but nothing else had worked and she was getting desperate. **

**So, after some discussing, she went back to the interrogation room. She was surprised to see the girl glaring at her.**_** Well, that's a start, although I am happy that she is tied to a chair. That glare is just plain creepy.**_

**She wlked over to her prisoner, as she had come to think of her and just stared back."My partner is gonna come through that door, and he is going to have a syringe. So if there is anything you would like to tell me before you are lying on the floor sceaming, then I would be pleased to listen." **

**The girls glare eintensified, but Natasha could also see panick. She felt dreadfull, but there was no other way. When the girl didn't say anythung. Natasha ordered something in her headset. A few seconds later Clint came in. **

**Tasha turned back to the girl. "Last chance, Pretty. You sure you don't want to talk?" **

**But she wasn't listening. She was staring at the syringe in Clints hand. She wasn't blinking or even breathing, she was just staring. **

**Clint came closer, and at that moment, all hell broke loose. **

**The girl let out an inhuman howl of anguish that set Natashas hair stand on end. Then she jumped up. **

**Somehow she had got rid of her bonds and was now running to the door, wich Clint hadn't closed properly. **

**And with a last glance backwoulds she was off. **


	3. Chapter 3 escape part two

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, chapter three is up! Chapter threePrisoners pow

„**Okay, calm down, where is the damn door! **

**There has to be a fire escape somewere, or even a window. **

**Shit, too many people, I must be heading to the middle of this place. So wrong direction. **

**Next corner. **

**When I got here, they carried me down, so either they landed on the roof, or I am in great trouble. **

**I can jump off buildings, but I can not dig through metres of earth, so I will have to hope that we are not in a basement." **

**The thoughts flowed through her head, as she desperatly tried to get out. She heard speakers calling out unnaturally loud and not for the first time she cursed her inhuman hearing:**

" **We have an escaped prisoner. Shoot at sight. It's one of them. This is no practice!"**

"**What was that supposed to mean? **_**One of them?**_** That was just plain unfair! As if they could help who they were! **

**Crap! **

**The red head is after me! Well, change of tactics" **

Natasha's pow

„**Why did she turn around? That costed her time, and she doesn't seem to be the kind of **

**person . . . **

**beast,that does that kind of mistake, and I wonder why she is so afraid of syringes. Oh well, I will have to ask her later, providing that I find her first, and that nobody shoots her, and that she answers my questions. **

**Wait a minuite, was that crying?" **

**Natasha turned a corner, and did indeed see a girl crying, and not just any girl, but their prisoner.**

" **Well well, what have we here? Not so tuff after all, are we?" **

**She asked teasingly. She knew of corse that it was just a bluff, but the girl looked so vulnerable. That is until she took out a dagger. Natasha just had time enough to think**

" **Where in the name of clints favourite bow did that come from?" **

**before the girl threw it. But it did not hit. Instead it flew past her left shoulder and embedded itself in the wall, pinning her flabby jumper ,and her with it, to the wall.**

" **Tasha! You okay?" **

**it was Clint.**

" **Yeah, fine, she narrowly missed. But I can't get this stupid dagger out of this stupid wall." **

**After a few futile tries to get the dagger out, they gave it up, and Natasha slipped out of the jumper, under wich she was wearing a blue tank top. **

**They started running after the little girl again, seeing more agents pinned to the wall by daggers and throughing knives.**

**A sneaking suspicion was rising in Natasha, but she pushed it down for later. **

**They turned a corner, and saw an agent standing infront of the little girl who was cornered, with a gun in their hand.**

Clints pow

"**Now you will pay for everything!"**

"**Do your worst, I bet that I have already experienced it." **

**Was the little girls cold reply. **

**Just as the agent was about to press the trigger, Clint intervened.**

„**Are you kidding me? She is just a little kid! She can't pay for everything her kind did!"**

"**Always that soft spot. Now get out of the way, you heard Fuy's orders, it is my duty to kill her, even more so since she attaced our security base. **

**Now get out of the way, or I will knock you out!"**

"**Like this?" **

**asked Natasha, who had sneaked up on the agent from behind, and had punched the good for nothing man on the nose as he was turning around to see who had spoken. She had probably broken his nose. **

**Served him right to annoy the most feared agents in the entire base. They turned around to the 12 Year old standing there in a pool of blood getting larger by the minuite, head held high. She did not look into their eyes.**

"**It's okay you're safe. Now come here, you're bleeding. Come on, we won't hurt you."**

"**Oh yeah of corse, and I am the Queen of England, and you two are the most feared asassins there are." **

**Clint smiled at that, then grinned at Natasha who grinned back.**

"**Well, we don't want to boost, but we are. I am Hawkeye, and this is the Black Widdow, to your service." **

**The little girls mouth fell open, and then, without warning, she made a desperate dash for freedom. **

**As a reflex, Tasha lashed out and knocked the girl out cold. **

**The last thing the twelve year old saw was the worried expression on Hawkeyes and Black Widdows face as she fell into onconciousness.**

**My dearest Readers, **

**I totally forgot what I wanted to write now, so **

**BE A HUNTRESS OF ARTEMIS!**

**Ehhhhm yeah, That is all I can think about now, sooooo,**

**bye! ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Prisoners pow

**She woke up to the soft murmur of unfamiliar voices. **

**Still slightly drowsy, she felt something pricking her arm and tried to remove it. **

**Only to realise, that she was shacled to something by her wrists and ankles. **

**With a start she was awake, remembering the converstion - if you could call it that - with the two assassins that were the only threat to the people like her. **

**They would not care if they needed to inflict pain on her or not. But one thing bugged her. **

**She had seen their worried faces, and she could see through an act. They had been well and truly worried about her. **

**But why. **

**As she looked around the room she was currently in, terror rose up in her. **

**She was in a blank room, strapped to a sterile operating table with a needle in her arm. Bad memories flooded up in her and she could not keep them down.**

_**A man is standing over her, bright lights are flashing, a needle with clear fluid in in his hand. A voice in her ear, a searing pain, the smell of burning flesh, a scream. . . her own, and a cold hearted laugh. **_

**Stuggling against her bonds and screaming, she almost didn't hear the man coming into the room, but only almost. Because she was waiting for it. **

**She was sure that they were going to torcher her to get access to her informations. **

**A needle was pushed into her arm, and she started screaming even louder. The man went out again, possibly waiting for the medication to take effect. **

**She writhed and twisted, trying to get the needle out of her arm. **

**Blood poring from the not qite healed wounds on her wrists and ankles and the othe wounds that had not had the time to even start the healing process. **

**She had been torchered too often, and now that was taking it's toll. **

**It didn't help either, that she hadn't really slept in the last few days. **

**That was when the red haired woman, Black Widdow came in.**

Natasha's pow

**When Nathasha came into the medical care room, drawn in by the screams, she instanty knew what was wrong. **

**The little girl was lying there, trying to break free of her bonds with a needle in her arm. **

**The one thing that could scare her. **

**She dashed to the table, carefully pulling the needle out. The girl calmed down after a few seconds, brething deeply.**

"**I have a deal. You let us question you, and do all we tell you to, and we will not torcher you, or strap you to anything, or hurt you. Does that sound good?" **

**The little child looked her directly into the eyes, and after a few seconds . . . **

**shook her head.**

"**Why not? That was a good deal!" **

**Nathasha was surprised. No one else would have said no to that offer.**

"**One: I don't trust you. I don't know if you would hold your promise, two:you aren't allowed that, three: I don't do deals with People who threaten me," **

**Nathasha flinched at that point,**

"**and four . . . there isn't a four, but I have given you enough reasons anyway."**

**Natasha thought for a while and deceided that she was going to back up a little.**

"**What deal would you be prepared to do?"**

"**As I said, I don't do deals with People who threaten me, _but _completely theoretical, I would be prepared to do some of the things you wanted me to do as long as you tell me exactly what you want, why you want it, and if it includes running tests on me or something simialar what you are going to do. **

**As to the anwering questions, we could make a game of it. You answer my questions, and I answer yours. **

**This is of corse theoretical, but that is how I would do it." **

**Through the whole conversation, the little girl had a mischevious glint in her eyes. **

**And Natasha couldn't help but smile. The girl was laying hints all the way. **

**Adapting to her tactic, Nat asked**

"**I met someone a few days ago, and I might have threatend her, and hurt her. Do you know how I could make her trust me?" **

**the girls grin widened.**

"**Well, I wouldn't try to force it. Be nice, give her time to see if you really mean it. Then everithing should work out."**

" **However good that might be, I don't really have that time. Have you got another idea?"**

"**You could always say sorry." **

**Sugested the girl with a smile."Of corse, you're brilliant. Thank you!"**

"**I know. Now go along. I have to try a new method of breaking out of these restraints." **

**Tasha didn't know if that was supposed to be a joke or not. You could never be sure with this girl. She said goodbye to the girl, and walked out of the room, only to walk back in again.**

"**Hello.**

**We didn't have a very good start, and I would like to say sorry for threatening you, so. I am very sorry for hurting you."**

"**Okay. And I am sorry for having escaped these restraints again."**

**Natasha looked up surprised, and sure enough, the little girl had freed herself again.**

"**How do you do that? This is the second time!"**

"**Is that part of the question asking game"**

"**yes it is!"**

"**Okay. My wrists are very thin, and I can easily slip out of them. Then it is just a question of opening the shackles on my ankles, and free I am. My turn for a question. Am I in a basement or just in a very high place with no windows?" **

**Just as Natasha opened her mouth to answer, a voice came out of the speakers in the wall.**

"**Agent Romanoff, that is not an information we can give her. Tell her to ask something else!" **

**The little girl scowled and looked at Natasha, clearly expecting her to do as she was told. But Natasha replied in a cool voice,**

"**I am sorry, but if I do that I will loose the little bit of trust that I just got, and then it's up to you to try to make her talk. **

**And if you were just about to tell me to at least tie her back to the table, you can forget that too, because first of all, we don't have shackles in her size and second, she isn't attempting to attack me and she cannot escape. So will you please let me play my game! **

**Back to you, you are in a basement." **

**The girl cursed but otherwise stayed calm.**

"**Youre turn.""how did you get into one of our secret bases?"**

"**I climbed up onto a nearby roof and jumped through an open window into an empty office. Then I hid in the air vents. Where exactly am I?"**

"**Stark tower. You know where that is?" **

**the girl nodded."What did you find out?"**

"**I found out that you are going to be sent to a mission to kill a drug dealer, the safety codes for most secret organisations,the location of your spies and that at least half of this organisation is betting on when two agents are going out." **

**Natasha was very suprised at the amount of information the little child had got in so little time. Especially about this bet. But she pushed it off for later.**

"**How deep under the earth are we?"**

"**Twenty metres. What information were you supposed to get?"**

**That question caught the girl off her guard.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, that whenever I have to spy on someone, I get told what I need to find out."**

**The little girl looked confused.**

"**When I am supposed to kill someone, I get told what they look like and where they are, and have to listen to anything they say. If I have the wished infomation, I get rewarded. If I haven't I get punished. It insures that no valuable information gets lost."**

"**That's just sick."**

"**Not if you are used to it. Have you got any more Questions? Because I am finished."**

"**That was just a question, so I have one more. What shall I call you?"**

"Call me cat." Oh my god, this chapter is my longest jet! Woooohoooo, new record. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Natasha had just come back from an interrogation with her favourite prisoner. **

**Cat was always, or at least mostly in a good mood, and had loosened up considerably in the last two days. **

**Although she was still unsure if that was just to find a new way to escape, as she still wouldn't let her inspect her wounds or any other weakness at that. **

**It was as if she was just biding her time for the right moment, wich, as Natasha had to remind herself, she was most likely doing. **

**But Coulson was getting impatient, he wa swaiting for the information that he really needed, as in what Cat found out and where she came from. **

**And, althou he didn't show it, he , the same as all the other agents who were waching her, were worried about her health. She was now eating and drinking with a bit of persuasuion, but she still wouldn't sleep. **

**Whatever they did, she wouldn't do it. **

**After a quick Breakfast Natasha went back to the holding cell, where the little girl was. As she entered, she was so surprised she almost dropped her cup of coffee. **

**The little girl was curled up in one corner and sleeping. The first real time she had slept for two and a half weeks. She was just about to go out as Cat stirred. **

**Thinking she had woken up Natasha went back into the room, when the girl groaned slightly. **

**Her eyes were still closed. **

**Then she started sceaming and crying. It was clear that she was having an extemely bad dream, and Natasha had had enough of those to know how nasty they could be. **

**But the girl really needed sleep. **

**Then she remembered what Clint had done, after she had blown up the hospital. **

**Gently, she lifted the head of the girl onto her lap and started to cradle it and sing softly. **

**Almost staight away the little girl calmed down and her breathing slowed. Natasha slumped to the wall, and she too slowly drifted off to sleep.**

**She didn't know how long she had slept, only that Cat was waking up too. She blinked a few times in bewilderment, and after a few seconds**

"**Why am I in your lap?" **

**it was just a simple question, but Natasha wondered if she had ever felt anything remotely like it. She didn't seem like the type who got a lot affection. **

**After all, you didn't just get born that suspicious and hostile.**

"**You were having a nightmare, and I wanted to help."**

"**Thanks, I guess."**

"**What was so terrible to make you afraid of falling asleep? I am guessing that that is why you weren't ready to sleep, am I correct?"**

"**Possibly. The last eight years were difficult for me." **

**The little girl was avoiding eye contact. She was staring at her still injured wrists as if she were talking to them.**

"**Why won't you let us have a look at those wounds? What are you scared of?"**

"**Nothing, it's just that the last times someone said that they had me strapped to a table and were torchering me. So I'll apolligise if I won't let you do that."**

"**What if we hve a look at them in a room with nothing to sold you? If it hurts, you could just move away. Would you let us do that?"**

"**Okay, but if I am strapped to something you won't hear anymore from me in those interrogation sessions."**

"**It seems we have a deal."**

**So now they were walking through the base, and Cat was taking it all in. She reminded her of when she had been broght here by Clint. She had been in a simialar situation, only that she had been 18 at the thime, and Cat was only 12. **

**When they arrived at the infirmary, the doc was already waiting.**

"**Agent Romanoff, I was wondering when I was going to see our little captive. Strap her to that table over there, and we can begin."**

**She felt the little girls shoulders tense at those words.**

"**I am sorry, but Cat has made it very clear, that she will not be strapped to anything, and in turn will not run away as long as you do not hurt her."**

"**But I thought she was dangerous, and I really need more blood samples, I've never seen anything like it."**

"**She isn't here for testing, she's hurt. I came here to let you patch her up."**

"**SHE'S HURT! WHY WASN'T SHE BROUGHT HERE EARLIER? If you had told me beforehand . . . I am very sorry for that. I didn't know"**

"**Don't apolligise to me, you hurt Cat. Not me."**

"**Yes of corse. I am sorry Cat. I am a doctor, and your DNA is like nothing I've seen before."**

"**It's okay, I'm used to it. Soooooo, what shall I do?"**

" **could you strip down to your underwear? I need to see all your injuries." **

**A little uneasy, Cat took off her T-shirt and trousers. And both Natasha and the Doctor gasped. **

**Her whole body was covered in burn marks. Thin while lines, and Natasha recognised them. They were too fine to have been done by a real burning iron.**

**No, they were made by hypnotising the victim and then telling them, that a simple pen was going to burn their skin. As soon as the pen touched the skin, they would fell the pain, and the skin would scar just like with a real burn.(An: this is actually a real torcher method) **

**Natasha herself had a few of those.**

"**Who did this to you?" **

**she asked horrified.**

"**Different people. They wanted to see if pain affected the way I was, and supposedly it wan supposed to get the DNA they put into me to work faster."**

**suddenly Cat clasped a hand to her mouth and no amount of asking got them the answer of what she had meant. So they just took care of her wounds, and after that gave her some fresh clothes.**

"**If it is okay to you, I would like to take some blood samples, just to understand what they did to you."**

"**I'm not sure, I don't really like needles. I learnt the hard way not to trust them. But, I suppose if it really is just a bit, then Okay." **

**Just as the doctor came with the Needle, Natasha told him to wait, and held the girl from the back. As soon as she felt Cat tense up again she explained,**

"**It might be easyer this way." **

**And Cat relaxed, hiding her head in Natasha's hair. **

**After the Doc was done, Natasha herd a faint**

"**Thanks" that made her smile. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooooo guys. I am not sure anyone is reading this, so I might pause it to finish my other fanfic first. **

**On a different note, here is the next Avenger. I figured it was time to bring the others in.**

**Here goes:**

Tony was just sitting in his most comfortable armchair thinking of Pepper, when he was jolted back to realaty by the voice of his super cool computer Jarvis.

"Sir, it has just come to my attention, that my systems have been overridden. I can't see what's happening in the cellar under the tower."

That got Tonys attention. He leapt off his chair, cursing, and started running to the stairs, before he remembered that he had an elevator. All the way down he cused the spies and S.H.I.E.L.D. for what they did.

When he allowed them to have their headquarters here, the kondition had been, that they do not hide anything from him. He should have known that Fury does not like to part with secrets.

He was storming past his storerooms, when he heard a faint noise coming from behind one of the doors.

He tried opening it, curious as to what had been put there, but it would not budge. So he was reduced to lock picking with his new electronic lock picker he had invented since the spies had moved in.

After ten minuites of struggling with the lock and a lot of frustrated yelling, he finally succeeded in opening it. The first thought that crossed his mind was that they had turned the storerooms under his tower into prison cells.

The second one came with the realisation that a kid was in there. He gave a horrified excamation at the sight infront of was sitting in a corner of the room, in dirty clothes and looking horribly underfed, staring at him slightly alarmed and puzzled.

"You're not the one they usually send to interrogate me. Where is the Black Widdow?"

this question horrified Tony even more. They had been interrogating this girl who could be no older that eleven.

"No, and I am not going to either. She will not come right now. Come on, let's take you to Fury. I'll have a good talking with him, and then you will be free. How does that sound?"

"I don'tthink that that is such a good idea."

The girl replied unsure. But Tony was not having it.

"Don't you worry, I'll call a team meeting, and then I am sure you'll be free in no time."

The girl still looked doubtfull, but came along all the same. It was time to find out what a schoolgirl was doing in his cellar.

**Meanwhile in the control room:**

Natasha was watching an angry Fury prowling infront of her. Her eyes never leaving him, as she leaned on her one and only partner Clint for support.

An angry Fury was the only thing that could even remotely faze her.

"I need answers agent Romanov. And I need them fast. The counslel is pressuring me harder than ever, and I was under the impression, that you were the best at this kind of work.

Now I find out that you can't even get secrets from a little girl. If I do not get answeres soon, then I will have to get the more drastik measures up."

Natasha stiffened. She knew exactly what those measures were, and she was horrified that he would even think of practising them on a kid. She was just about to protest, when Fury continued his rant.

"And now don't you tell me that she is just a child! I have a security risk here, and I need to know everything there is to know about it. If a few people get hurt then that is just part of it. And their fault. If she would just give us the information, then everything would be much better. Natasha's reply was cool, barely restraining the anger she felt.

"Sir, with all due respect, if you don't think I am up for the job, choose someone else. As to the idea of "drastik measures", it would be much easyer if you didn't interfere with my work, so that I can continue. These moments I could be spending time with the target, instead of waisting it on this chat."

Before Fury could answer to this, the voice of Jarvis rang out. Natasha had reprogrammed him, so that he could call them, but not know what they were doing.

"I am supposed to call you to the Avengers meeting Mr Stark has arranged in the third floor. Fury is supposed to come too. It is urgent."

Typicall Tony. He had programmed Jarvis to call the director by his first name, ever since they had been using his tower as Headquarters.

"We will discuss this further. Later."

Fury growled and stormed off to the elevator. Natasha looked at Clint, who shrugged and they followed their steeming director into the elevator to see what was wrong this time.

**The Avengers meeting room: **

Natasha gracefully stepped out of the elevator, only to see a fuming Tony in the was standing in the middle of the room, and next to him was . . .

"Cat! what are you doing here?"

she shrieked, as the little girl looked at her shyly.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea."

Said the girl looking at Tony crossly. Fury was standing next to Natasha now, cursing and shouting angrily while Clint was watching everything slightly amused. That was the moment Thor,Steve and Bruce came in.

"What did Tony do this time?"

asked Bruce tiredly. Tuny spluttered indignantly

"I didn't do anything! Why do you always assume it was me? Our two favourite assassins have been locking this inoccent girl into my cellar, and I wanted to know why."

At this the others stared at them in horror. But just as Natasha opened her mouth to defend them, Cat spoke up.

"I was there, because I have been spying on them, and I was actually quite happy where I was until you got me out of there and loaded a whole lot of trouble onto me. So if you will excuse me, I will now go back to my cell."

She said pionting an accusing finger at Tony, but just before she was able to escape, she was held back by Thor.

"I do not understand, why have you been Spying on my friends?"

"Because I was looking for a nice warm home. What do you expect?"

sarcasm was dripping off her voice, but Natasha saw somthing in the little girls eyes as she said it. Could it have been longing? But she shook her head, banning the thoughts from her mind for the moment. She needed to focus.

Before it escalated, Fury stepped in, and looked at the girl coldly, who returned the gesture.

"I have been speaking to agent Romanov about you. You have been a lot of problems to us, and if you continue doing so, I just might decide it isn't worth the trouble."

Cat just smirked at him

"Well aren't we a furious fella today."

"Why, you little monster, I'll show you how we treet animals like you" He snapped.

Steve intervened before Fury strangled the girl, and looked at her curiously."Why don't you tell us what happened. I just can't belive, that a small child could be a spy."

"Well, you'd better belive it." Cat hissed. Seeming upset about what Fury had said."As you are obviouly not going to stop pestering me about it, I'll tell you how it happened, on one condition. You NEVER ask me about it again."

After they had all promised it, Fury only grunting a response, she sat down, looking tired and a few moments she begann.

"When I was four, I lived with my mom and stepdad in a house in Great Britain. My mom was just pregnant with my half brother, when one night a goup of men entered our house.

They looked loke monsters out of a nightmare, and they killed my parents and unborn brothe right infront of my eyes. They shot me too, but only in my soulder so that I was too weak to fight them or escape. They took me to a big plane, and took me very far away. And before you ask, I have no ideas were to. I was blindfolded all the way.

All I know is that it was cold. I was taken underground, where they took my blindfold off, and shoved me into a cage. There were more weird children around me. They all looked more like animals than humans, they scared me.

They all had a number tatooed on their necks,that were their name in that place. I was number eleven." She showed them the tatoo of an 11 at the side of her neck, that had been hidden by her raven blach hair.

"From what I saw they were all older than me by about 3 years, and that had a reason. Usually only six to seven year olds are used, because they are a bit more resistant, but I had been an experiment.

To see if the DNA worked better on younger ones. Only it didn't. and that frustraterd them to no end. No matter how good I was in fighting, spying and killing they were just never happy, wich lead to more torchering. I tried everything to please them, but it never worked.

Then, eight weeks ago, I heard them talking about me. I wasn't good enough for them, so they deceided that they would kill me. The spying on you was supposed to be my last assingment,as I was their best in that kind of thing.

That's why I let you see me. You see, everyone from were I come from has a tracker that is implanted in our shoulder that tells them where we are and if we are still alive.

So I let myself get shot and removed the tracker. The rest Natasha knows."

They all stared at her in shock, and the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

**Soo, my dear readers, that's the sad part of my story done. It should get more cheerfull from now on.**


End file.
